Klaus von Hertzon
Klaus Von Herzen (original version: ) is the 2nd-best Bakugan player before he lost to Masquerade, who caused him to drop down to fourth place. Biography He collects Bakugan and has their open forms on a wall in his house in Germany, but he also collects other things such as suits of armor. His attribute is Aquos and his Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Sirenoid, who he shares a bond with. He was Marucho's rival because he sent Preyas to the Doom Dimension in their first battle. He then fights Dan, Runo, and Marucho alongside Julio and Chan Lee were he showed that he obtained Preyas from the Doom Dimension. He over used Preyas to make Marucho upset, eventually losing him to Marucho thanks to Runo's ability card Pure Light. After that he decides to use a Mind Ghost to send Preyas back to the Doom Dimension, however Marucho is able to save him using the Dive Mirage Ability. He loses his Griffon to the Doom Dimension, which he doesn't care about. They lose when Marucho activates the Fire, Water, Light Triple Node and Runo's Cut and Slayer ability card, making Drago evolve. When he brawls Masquerade he doesn't want to risk his Sirenoid but when he activates an ability she defies his orders and Dual Hydranoid sends her to the Doom Dimension. He then fights against Alice Gehabich loaning her his Bakugan since she had none, partly for revenge, partly to teach her a lesson but Sirenoid wanted nothing but revenge, calling her a brat and a coward. Alice didn't transform into Masquerade who easily should defeat Klaus and he manages to defeat Alices Darkus Centepoid with Sirenoid's Forcing Wave. Klaus stalls both Druman and Hairadee with Sirenoid to help the Battle Brawlers when they were stuck in Vestroia. He also helps Alice and Christopher battle and Rabeeder, giving Christopher helpful tips on how to help him defeat her in a combo. Rabeeder also flirted with him a little bit, but he was too mad to focus on that. The brawlers then notice that he is worried and, laughing, ask why. Klaus shakes off the remark with a simple "I am a gentleman." Bakugan : New Vestroia Klaus returns in the New Vestroia episode "Saved by the Siren." It was revealed that he helped Dr. Michael Gehabich in improving his teleportation device. Once it was successful, Klaus reunited with Sirenoid and eventually set up an estate business in Vestal, whose apartments Ace was interested in for Baron. He comes to the aid of Ace and Midnight Percival during their battle against Vexos member Mylene Pharaoh. Both of them managed to fend Mylene off, with Klaus casually remarking that she was very beautiful, as usual. When Baron catches up, Klaus helps them in warning Dan about the Vexos targeting the Attribute Energies. In episode 32, it was revealed that it was he who sent Chan Lee to check up on Alice. He then sent them back to Earth after the Dimension Transporter was destroyed and later on sent Maron to Earth to visit Baron. Video Game In Bakugan Battle Brawlers (video game), Klaus battles with Sirenoid in every one of his decks. Once he is hard mode, when you battle him at the park, he uses a deck similar to the one he used against Alice, containing Aquos Sirenoid and a Pyrus Siege. He also used a Haos Centipoid as El Condor is not available in the game. Bakugan This is a list of Bakugan used and not ones seen on Klaus' wall. * Aquos Sirenoid (Guardian Bakugan) * Aquos Stinglash (Released in episode 52) * Aquos Griffon (Released in episode 52) * Aquos Terrorclaw (Released in episode 52) * Aquos Preyas (got from the Doom Dimension, back with Marucho) * Haos El Condor (Released in episode 52) * Pyrus Siege (Released in episode 52) * Darkus Centipoid (Used by Alice-released in episode 52) * Ventus Bee Striker (Used by Alice-released in episode 52) * Subterra Mantris (Used By Alice-released in episode 52) * Subterra Manion (In extensive Bakugan collection) * Pyrus Gargonoid (In extensive Bakugan collection) * Pyrus Saurus (In extensive Bakugan collection) Battles Gallery File:Klaus_Screen.JPG|Klaus and Sirenoid File:Klaus_&_Sirenoid.JPG|Klaus and Sirenoid Trivia *Klaus has two ways of saying his name, Klaus(claws)/Klaus(clow(as in ow)s). *He seems to think of himself as a ladies man. *He signifies his seniority over Ace by giving him the nickname 'Ace my boy'. de:Klaus von Herzen es:Klaus von Herzen Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten